Dueling Bonds Episode 13
"It Begins" is the 13th episode of the series and 51st overall. The finals begins and the first duel is between Kari and Ross. Who will win? Featured Duel: Kari Kamiya vs. Ross Turn 1: Kari Kari draws. She then Normal Summons "Butterfly Light Princess" (1900/1600) in Attack Position. She then activates "Heaven's Cross". Now if either player doesn't summon a monster on their respective turns, they will take 500 damage during the End Phase. She then activates "Lustful Gate". From now on, only monsters with at least 1500 ATK can attack. She then activates "Radioactive Stardust". Now all monsters are forced to attack. Turn 2: Ross Ross draws. He then activates "Triangle of the Bermuda Triangle" to return all cards Kari controls to her hand. He then Normal Summons "Rapid Flying Fighter" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Rapid Flying Fighter" attacks Kari directly (Kari 4000 > 2600). He then Sets two cards. Turn 3: Kari Kari draws. She then activates her three Spell Cards, but Ross activates her face-down "Cycle Spinner" to destroy all three of them. She then Normal Summons "Butterfly Light Princess" (1900/1300) in Attack Position. "Butterfly Light Princess" attacks and destroys "Rapid Flying Fighter" (Ross 4000 > 3500). Since "Butterfly Light Princess" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting 600 damage to Ross (Ross 3500 > 2900). Turn 4: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Reflection Wizard" (100/100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to have it copy the ATK, DEF and effects of "Butterfly Light Princess" ("Butterfly Light Princess": 100 > 1900/100 > 1300). He then equips "Reflection Wizard" with "Magic Staff", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Reflection Wizard": 1900 > 2900/1300). "Reflection Wizard" attacks and destroys "Butterfly Light Princess" (Kari 2600 > 1600). Since "Reflection Wizard" destroyed a monster by battle, its copied effect activates, inflicting 600 damage to Kari (Kari 1600 > 1000). Turn 5: Kari Kari draws. She then Normal Summons "Daylight Knight" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to Special Summon another "Daylight Knight" (1200/1200) from her hand in Attack Position. "Daylight Knight" attacks and destroys "Reflection Wizard" (Ross 2900 > 2800). "Daylight Knight" attacks Ross directly, but Ross activates his face-down "Magnetic Field" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0. Turn 6: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Red Bee" (1600/???) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy one "Daylight Knight". "Red Bee" attacks and destroys "Daylight Knight" (Kari 1000 > 600). He then activates "Vanishing Cape" to discard "Blue Ant" and add "Magnetic Field" from his Graveyard to his hand. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Kari Kari draws. She then Normal Summons "Nefertimon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Heaven's Chain" to destroy Ross's face-down and reduce the ATK of "Red Bee" ("Red Bee": 1600 > 0/???). "Nefertimon" attacks and destroys "Red Bee" (Ross 2800 > 1300). She then activates "Dian Keto the Cure Master" to increase her Life Points by 1000 (Kari 600 > 1600). Turn 8: Ross Ross draws. He then Normal Summons "Black Centipede" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "The Sky's The Limit" to increase the ATK of "Black Centipede" by 1000 ("Black Centipede": 1500 > 2500/1200). "Black Centipede" attacks and destroys "Nefertimon" (Kari 1600 > 600). He then Sets a card. Turn 9: Kari Kari draws. She then Normal Summons "Angewomon" (1600/1100) in Attack Position. She then equips "Angewomon" with "Heaven's Charm", increasing its ATK by 200 for every monster in Kari's Graveyard. There are currently four ("Angewomon": 1600 > 2400/1100). This activates the effect of "Angewomon", reducing the ATK of "Black Centipede" by the same amount ("Black Centipede": 1500 > 700/1200). "Angewomon" attacks and destroys "Black Centipede", but Ross activates his face-down "Cosmic Rainbow" to change the Battle Damage to Life Points (Ross 1300 > 3000). Turn 10: Ross Ross draws. Since "Red Bee", "Blue Ant" and "Black Centipede" are in Ross's Graveyard, he activates "Rainbow Cocoon" to Special Summon "Rainbow Butterfly" (2400/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to destroy all Spells and Traps Kari controls ("Angewomon": 2400 > 1600/1100). "Rainbow Butterfly" attacks and destroys "Angewomon" (Kari 600 > 0).